mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 180: Candlenights IV
"Candlenights IV" was originally released on December 24, 2013. Description It's the most wonderful time of the year as the McElroys bring you their annual pan-faith, no cursing holiday spectacular. Share it with someone you love, share it with someone you want to unnerve, just share it. After all, it's Candlenights. Outline 04:55 - Hey brothers, my boyfriend comes from a country where Christmas isn't really celebrated, and we're spending our first holiday together outside of America. How can I help him understand all the magical feelings surrounding the holidays? Should I plan some activities, or just have him binge-watch Christmas movies? Please help. -- Santa In South Korea 09:34 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user This Tumblr Oh, who asks: I always have a hard time falling asleep on Christmas eve because I'm excited any tips on how I can fall asleep faster or relax or something? 14:36 - For the past two years I have worked in a small business with my boss and his wife. We're all fairly close, and we've always exchanged Candlenights gifts. Ten months ago we hired someone new, and I'm worried there's going to be some awkwardness. Should I explain to him that we always exchange gifts, so he doesn't feel left out? If so, what can I get my employers which is nice while also not trumping his present? Happy Candlenights, from Stumped In Sydney 21:18 - Happy Candlenights, brothers. How naked is too naked around family? I'm invited to a friend's for the holidays (I have no family here), and while last time I was there his father opened the door wearing only his briefs, his sister came out of the shower with a towel around her waist (and nothing else), and his brother walked out of his room naked and said, "hey," and held a short convo. interrupts the remainder of the question -- Nervous About Nudity 26:00 - Y - Sent in by Nick Ke, from Yahoo Answers user RAWR, who asks: What are you getting your horse(s) for Christmas? 29:16 - MZ - Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from Richard. Personal message from Andrew Consadine and Hannah Beckman. Advertisement for Judge John Hodgman 36:23 - Dear My Brothers, what is the history (genesis, if you will) of Candlenights? Would you say it's the next step in the actual evolution of the so-called "War on Christmas," or rather does it represent the satirical and ironic sentiment that has saturated populated culture for last couple of decades. interrupts the remainder of the question -- Jeremy 39:36 - Y - Sent in by Nick Ke, from Yahoo Answers user sooners83, who asks: Doctor up a Little Caesars Hot N Ready? The Little Caesars Hot N Ready pizza is okay, and is worth $5. Do you all doctor it up at all to make it better? If so what do you add to it? 44:10 - Hello and Happy Candlenights to the three wise brothers. I seek advice regarding how to handle tiny holiday celebrations. Each year our extended family Candlenights party has five to eight people, but due to a perfect storm of scheduling conflicts I'll be the only person traveling to my parents' place. Do you have any advice as to how to celebrate the most joyous of times with only your parents. -- Jim In Jersey City P.S. There will be a limit of two games of Ticket To Ride. 48:01 - Candlenights question: I'm twenty five and just moved to Wisconsin to start my first full time job. Because of this, I won't be able to head home for Christmas this year, the first time I won't be able to make it. My parents and older sister live in southern California where I grew up. I'm really sad that I won't be able to spend Christmas with them this year. I'm heading to a friend's place in Chicago, which is awesome, but it just won't be the same. What are some awesome things for me to do this Christmas season to stop being sad that I won't be able to see my family for the holiday this year? 52:24 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Raceylady, who asks: Alternative to Kris Kindle? Has anyone any ideas on Christmas presents other than personal or Kris Kindle? Would like to use something new for the family. 56:29 - Housekeeping 58:59 - FY - Sent in by Ian Stee, from Yahoo Answers user Amon a boat, who asks: If batman parents are died, Then how was he born? 59:53 - The brothers sing Baby, It's Cold Outside. Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Ira Wray Category:Horses Category:Feminist Category:Candlenights